When the Past is revealed
by Shortidyme
Summary: When a woman from Derek's past shows up, she shakes up Derek and Meredith's relationship with a shocking secret
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: For the first and last time, I do not own Grey's Anatomy

_Okay Mark never slept with Addison but Addison did cheat and she and Derek are divorced. I'm not a big Addison fan but she might come in later in the story. George never slept with Izzy. MerDer are trying to make things work I think that is all you need to know so far._

"Nicky, you have the key, after school I want you to come straight home and I will be calling at random…I'm not sure about this, maybe I should get a nanny" said Carmen. "Mom I am almost 18, I don't need a babysitter, okay" said Nicky pushing her black hair behind her ears.

"Okay fine my first shift is 48 hours, Nicky no boys" said Carmen then she kissed Nicky's cheek and rushed out of the house.

She drove to Seattle Grace Hospital where she would be starting her internship. She was nervous because at 36 she was older than most interns. After orientation she made her way to the locker room to change then she was assigned to her resident, a woman named Dr. Grey. Carmen and three other interns walked to the end of the hall as they were told. They saw her talking to a man and from their body language Carmen could tell that they were having an argument.

"Dr. Grey" said one of the male interns.

Dr. Grey and the man turned around, Carmen's eyes met his, it was Derek the man she hadn't seen or spoken to in over 17 years.

"Carmen" he said softly.

Carmen looked at the floor as Dr. Grey's eyes moved back and forth between them. "Um…I have to go" said Derek then he quickly walked away.

FLASHBACK

"_So you're breaking up with me and over the phone" said Derek. _

"_I can't do this anymore" said Carmen sobbing. _

"_You can't do this to me, I love you so much, whatever the problem is we can work through it together, I can't lose you, I need you" said Derek. _

"_I…I can't, I'm not in love with you anymore…lose my number" said Carmen then she hung up the phone and burst into tears. _

_Her phone rang day and night but she just ignored it. She couldn't destroy his dream of being a doctor because she forgot one shot._

You paged" said Mark walking into Derek's office.

"She's here, Carmen is here" said Derek.

"Carmen, the Carmen who broke you, what is she doing here" asked Mark sitting in a chair.

"She is an intern, and get this she is Meredith's intern" said Derek.

"No shit, damn you just can't get a break" said Mark laughing.

"Isn't she kind of old to be an intern, she has to be at least 36" said Mark.

"Yeah but she is here and just as beautiful if not more beautiful than the last time I saw her" said Derek.

"She is Satan Derek, she broke your heart into a million pieces for no reason" said Mark. "I know you're right, she is Satan" said Derek.

"Good, when I see her I'm going to have a little talk with her, and ask some questions" said Mark getting up then walked out.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"Derek knows one of my interns" said Meredith.

"Seriously, which one" asked Izzy taking a bite of her sandwich.

"The one with the long black hair" said Meredith they all looked.

"She's hot" said Alex.

"Yeah" said George.

"Why is she sitting alone, she looks so sad" said Izzy.

"Who are we talking about" asked Christina.

"McHottie over there knows McDreamy" said Izzy.

"Which one" asked Christina.

"The one with the black hair sitting alone" said George.

"Seriously, how does he know her" asked Christina.

"We don't know, look Sloan just sat down with her" said Alex.

"I wish I knew what they are saying" said Meredith.

"Well I have this spy stuff" said George.

"Bambi, why the hell are you walking around with spy stuff" asked Christina.

"I was going to put it in Callie's office she's been acting weird lately I needed to know what is up with her" said George.

"So instead of just asking her you were going to spy on her" asked Izzy.

"She won't talk to me about it and I didn't know what else to do" said George.

"That is so stupid" said Izzy.

"Bambi and Barbie shut it, we have to find a way to get it over there" said Christina.

"I'll do it" said Alex as he took the mini listening device and walked over to their table. They saw him talk to Sloan as he slyly stuck the device underneath the table. He came back over and they all listened.

"Like I was saying, why are you here" asked Mark.

"Mark…I" she said then she sighed. She knew she picked the wrong hospital to do her internship.

"Why are you here Carmen, you broke him, he loved you" said Mark.

"I…I…it was for the best Mark" said Carmen with tears in her eyes.

"How was breaking his heart for the best" asked Mark glaring at her.

"I didn't want to keep him from fulfilling his dream, so I let him go" said Carmen.

"He would have given his life for you, to this day I've never seen him look at any woman the way he looked at you, you're a bitch who doesn't deserve a man like Derek" said Mark.

Carmen ran off crying "Dude that was harsh" said Alex.

"Yeah" said Izzy.

Carmen ran into Derek and they looked into each other eyes. "Are you okay" he asked concerned.

"I'm so sorry Derek, for everything" said Carmen then she walked off with tears rolling down her cheeks. Derek walked into the cafeteria and over to Sloan who was now sitting with Meredith and her friends.

"Come here, I need to talk to you" said Derek angrily grabbing Mark's arm. Mark got up, everyone at the table knew that is had something to do with Carmen.

"Why was Carmen crying" asked Derek as they sat at the same table that was bugged. "What good luck" said Christina as she pulled out the listening device.

"I told her about herself, she couldn't take it and ran off crying" said Mark pleased with himself.

"You had no right to treat her like that" said Derek.

"Why do you care, I thought we agreed that she was Satan" said Mark.

"We did, I mean, I just can't stand to see her cry I never have" said Derek.

"Forget her man it's been over 17 years, let it go you have Meredith" said Mark. "Yeah you are right, just don't make her cry again, if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all" said Derek.

"Okay mommy" said Mark smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

_A few weeks had past and Carmen was getting more comfortable she made friends and she had been avoiding Derek really well. Meredith made sure not to have her work with Derek and Carmen didn't mind in fact it worked out for her._

"Excuse me, are you Dr. Grey" Nicky said to a skinny woman with blond hair.

"Yeah" said Meredith looking into her eyes meeting an ocean of blue.

"Have you seen my mother" asked Nicky.

"I don't know where your mom is, because I don't know who she is" said Meredith annoyed.

"Damn, no reason to act all stank, Blondie, a nurse told me that you would know where she is" said Nicky.

"Sorry, I'm just having a bad day, what is her name" asked Meredith.

"Carmen Santos" said Nicky.

"Oh…um, she had to do a discharge but she should be in the cafeteria for lunch in about ten minutes, I'm headed that way you can come and wait for her" said Meredith.

"Okay, thanx Blondie" said Nicky.

They walked to the cafeteria "So how old are you" asked Meredith trying to start a conversation.

"17" said Nicky.

"You look older" said Meredith.

"Um…thanx, I think" said Nicky smiling.

They finally made their way to the cafeteria and Meredith led her to a table with her friend sitting there.

"Who's your friend" asked Alex smiling.

"I'm Nicky" she said as she sat down with them.

"Well you are gorgeous Nicky, I'm Alex".

"Alex, you look pretty good yourself, but I'm jailbait sweetheart" said Nicky winking at him.

"This is Carmen's daughter and she is 17" said Meredith.

"Seriously, I didn't know Carmen was that old" said Izzy.

"Did you just call my mom old, Malibu Barbie" asked Nicky.

"No…I just…she looks good for her age" said Izzy.

"I like her" said Christina laughing.

"Nicky this is Izzy, Christina, Alex and George" said Meredith.

"Mmm and who are they" said Nicky looking towards the door where two men were standing.

"Oh that is Mark Sloan and Derek Shepard" said Izzy.

"God…Shepard that is my last name too I think that means it's destiny" said Nicky.

"I thought your last name was Santos" said Meredith.

"No my mom's last name is Santos I am Nicole Elizabeth Shepard, if me and that hottie gets married I wouldn't even have to change my last name" said Nicky.

"Calm down little McJailbait, McDreamy is Meredith's man" said Christina. "McDreamy, I like it what do you all call Sloan" asked Nicky.

"McSteamy" said Meredith.

"Damn it fits, he's already got me all Steamy" said Nicky still staring at them.

Derek and Mark walked over and sat at a table "I'm going to go talk to McSteamy" said Nicky as she got up.

"Nicky, no" said Meredith but Nicky just walked away.

"Hi, I'm Nicky and you are" Nicky said to Mark.

He turned in his seat to look at her "Aren't you a little young" said Derek.

"Yeah, I am, but I wasn't talking to you" she said rolling her eyes.

"I'm Mark and I really don't want to go to jail, I'm enjoying the outside world" said Mark smiling.

"Well McSteamy, I turn 18 in a few weeks, why don't I leave you my number and you can make my 18th birthday memorable" said Nicky biting her bottom lip seductively. "Maybe" said Mark smiling.

"Good" said Nicky pulling a piece of paper from her purse and writing down her number then she handed it to him.

"See you around McSteamy" she said then she walked away.

"Are you crazy, she is 17" said Derek.

"You heard her she is about to be 18, that's legal" said Mark putting the number in his pocket.

"I can't believe you just did that, they are our bosses" said George.

"George was it, if I see something I want I go after it" said Nicky.

"We all see that" said Meredith smiling. Meredith liked her she reminded her of herself when she was her age.

"Nicky" Carmen called out.

"Oh there's my mom, it was nice to meet you all" she said standing up.

"And thanks Blondie" she said.

"No problem you're welcome to eat lunch with us whenever" said Meredith.

"Thanx, I might take you up on that offer" said Nicky then she walked off.

"Hey mom" said Nicky.

"Hey, what are you doing here" asked Carmen.

"What I can't visit, my mother" Nicky asked innocently.

"Mother" Mark and Derek whispered to each other shocked. They could hear the entire conversation

"I know you better than that what do you want" asked Carmen smiling.

"Okay I need money to go shopping" said Nicky.

"Here" said Carmen handing her a credit card.

"Nicole Elizabeth Shepard, don't spend more than 3 grand" said Carmen.

"3, what about 5" asked Nicky.

"No three, and if you see any cute shoes get them for me" said Carmen.

"Okay, what time will you be home" asked Nicky putting the credit card in her purse.

"I should be home at about seven, we'll go out to dinner" said Carmen.

"Okay, bye mom" said Nicky then she kissed her cheek and walked off.

"Damn Der, I guess I can't sleep with her now, and I was looking forward to it" said Mark.

"What do you mean" asked Derek confused.

"Seriously, for a neurosurgeon you sure are stupid, Nicky is your daughter" said Mark. "No…No Carmen would have told me" said Derek.

"That's what she meant when she said she did what was best and she didn't want to keep you from fulfilling your dream, she was pregnant" said Mark.

Derek was speechless he possibly had a daughter who was 17 and hot in the pants "I guess I owe her an apology, she was trying to protect you and I just thought she was a bitch" said Mark standing up. Derek followed Mark to the table where Carmen was sitting alone.

"I am sorry for calling you a bitch" said Mark.

"Is Nicky my daughter" Derek blurted out.

Carmen didn't say anything "She is, isn't she, how could you keep something like that from me" asked Derek accidentally yelling towards the end. Everyone turned and looked at them

"I have to go" said Carmen standing up. Derek grabbed her arm "We will finish this later" he said through clenched teeth. Carmen nodded her head, he let her go and she hurried away.


	3. Chapter 3

"What was that about" asked Meredith after Carmen walked away.

"I can't believe we didn't see it before" said Christina.

"What" asked Meredith confused.

"Yeah, what" asked George.

"Deep blue eyes, black hair, charming" said Christina.

Meredith just looked confused. "Seriously, remind you of anyone" asked Izzy.

"Mer, her last name is Shepard, come on" said Alex.

"Oh my god" said Meredith.

"Yeah McJailbait is McDreamy's daughter" said Christina.

Carmen paced back and forth in Derek's office, he had paged her there. She didn't know what she was going to tell him about the 17 year old daughter she didn't tell him about. He walked in and sat at his desk and just looked at her and didn't say a word. "Derek…I was pregnant and you were always talking about how great med school was and I couldn't be the one to destroy your dream" said Carmen.

"You fucking didn't tell me about my daughter, there is no excuse for that" said Derek. "I couldn't Derek…I just couldn't, so I let you go" said Carmen.

"I just…I can't believe you, she is fucking 17 and she doesn't even know I'm her dad, where does she think her dad is" said Derek.

"I told her he died before she was born" Carmen whispered looking at the floor.

"You fucking told her I was dead, what the hell were you thinking" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" said Carmen crying. Derek had never yelled at her and it scared her that she could make him that angry.

"You will fix this, you will tell Nicky that I am her dad, that you lied and you never told me about her" said Derek lowering his voice.

Carmen nodded her head "Tonight, you will tell her tonight" said Derek.

"Okay" said Carmen with tears in her eyes.

"Good and I'm sorry for yelling" he said walking up to her.

"That's okay, I understand" said Carmen.

Derek tilted her head and looked into her stormy grey eyes, "It's okay, it will be okay once you fix it" said Derek.

"But what if she hates me for lying, we agreed that we would never lie to each other" said Carmen.

"She'll forgive you, she loves you I could tell" said Derek wiping her tears.

Then there was a knock at the door and they separated. "Come in" said Derek.

Meredith walked in and saw Carmen crying "Derek I need to talk to you" said Meredith. "Can it wait" asked Derek.

"No it can't" said Meredith.

"It's okay, I'll tell you how it went tomorrow" said Carmen then she headed out.

"I have post-op notes that I need done immediately" said Meredith.

"Okay" said Carmen then she walked out.

"Why are you being so mean to Car…I mean Dr. Santos" Derek asked.

"I'm not, she is an intern and that is one of the things interns do" said Meredith.

"So how is your day going" asked Derek wrapping his arms around her.

"Seriously, you are not going to even tell me about your daughter" asked Meredith pushing him away.

"Things get around fast in this hospital, Nicky is my daughter as you probably already know, Carmen never told me about her until I figured it out earlier in the cafeteria" said Derek.

"Nicky is 17 and Carmen never told you that you had a daughter" asked Meredith.

"Nope, and get this, she told Nicky her dad was dead" said Derek.

"She told her you were dead, why" said Meredith.

"She said that she didn't want to be the one to destroy my dream but Mer I missed out on her entire childhood, she is almost 18 and I don't know anything about her" said Derek. "It's okay Derek, it is never too late" said Meredith running her fingers through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close and kissed her lips passionately "Go lock the door" said Derek breaking the kiss. Meredith locked the door and went back to Derek and they started to undress each other frantically.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

_The next day_

"Derek Shepard, I am looking for Derek Shepard" Nicky said to a nurse.

"He is in his office and asked not to be disturbed" said the nurse.

"Whatever" said Nicky then she walked off to find his office.

She found it and was about to knock when she heard moaning on the other side, Carmen smiled and listened "Oh, Derek baby…harder" said a woman's voice.

Nicky heard banging "Oh Mer…god…" Derek moaned. This went on for another five minutes then it stopped.

Carmen waited a minute before knocking "I said I didn't want to be disturbed" Derek yelled.

Nicky laughed "You two get decent, and then open the door, Daddy".

About 30 seconds later Derek opened the door "Do you two always go at it like this in the middle of the work day" asked Nicky walking in.

"I...um have to go" said Meredith blushing.

"It's alright, I like you Blondie, I just didn't think my dad was a freak like that" said Nicky.

"Nicky" said Derek embarrassed that his daughter overheard him having sex.

"It's okay, you are grown, I should be fine sitting in this chair, I assume yall went at it on the desk, am I right" asked Nicky.

"Yeah" said Meredith smiling.

"Meredith" said Derek.

"Derek she is almost 18" said Meredith.

"That doesn't mean I want my daughter to know about my sex life" said Derek.

"Okay, well I have to go, Nicky why don't you join us for lunch" asked Meredith.

"Sure, what time" asked Nicky.

"About two" said Meredith.

"I'll be there, bye Blondie" said Nicky smiling.

"Okay bye Jailbait" said Meredith smiling then she walked out.

"I like her dad, you did good" said Nicky.

Derek smiled "So what are you doing here" he asked picking up the things off the floor and placing them back on his desk.

"Me and my mom got into it, she fucking told me that my dad was dead then she tells me that you are my dad" said Nicky.

"She thought she was doing what was best" said Derek.

"But she fucking told me you were dead, I was sad knowing that I would never get to know my dad, all the father/daughter dances I missed because I didn't have a dad, but you would have come, I know you would've, right" asked Nicky.

"Of course, I would do anything for you" said Derek.

"Good, I need somewhere to stay" said Nicky.

"Did you just…never mind" said Derek.

"So can I stay with you for a few days" asked Nicky with a sad face.

"I'm living with Mer right now, while my house is being built" said Derek.

"It's okay I could just stay on a park bench" said Nicky heading towards the door.

"Wait Nicky, I'm sure it will be okay with Mer" said Derek.

"Good, thanx daddy" said Nicky hugging him as he sat in his chair.

He loved hearing her call him daddy then his cell phone rang. "Hello" he answered. "Have you seen Nicky, she didn't come home after school" asked Carmen panicked.

"Oh she is here with me, she asked to stay with me a few days, is that okay" asked Derek. "Yes, I know she needs time to cool off and at least I'll know she is in good hands" said Carmen.

"Of course, she is" said Derek looking at Nicky shifting in her chair.

"Oh and Derek don't let her take advantage of you, she has that charm, like you, but worst, she will try to play off your emotions, don't let her" said Carmen.

"Okay" said Derek.

"Okay I'll call you later, Nicky won't answer my calls" said Carmen.

"Just give her time, she'll get over it" said Derek.

"No I won't" Nicky said loudly.

"Bye Derek" said Carmen.

"Bye Carmen" said Derek then he hung up.

"So Daddy, why don't you show me around the hospital" asked Nicky.

"Sure" he said standing up. He showed her around the hospital and introduced her to his friends and the chief of surgery Dr. Webber.

Then his pager went off "Wait right here, I'll be right back they need me for a consult" said Derek then he walked away. She sat in a chair in the waiting room reading Cosmo, she glanced up and saw Mark standing at the nursing station.

She got up and walked over to him "Good Afternoon Dr. Sloan" she said standing behind him. He turned around and smiled, she looked good in her catholic school uniform "Good Afternoon, Nicky".

"So how are you" she asked smiling.

"Fine, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were stalking me" said Mark.

"No never that, I'm sure you want me as bad as I want you, I'm here visiting my daddy" she said touching his chest.

"I am you dad's friend, I don't think he would like you flirting with me like this" said Mark.

She moved in closer "What he doesn't know won't hurt him" she whispered seductively in his ear.

"Girl you have to stop, you're off limits even when you turn 18, you are my best friend's daughter" said Mark backing up.

"Dr. Sloan, I always get what I want and I want you so I will have you" said Nicky. "Hey Nicky you ready for lunch" asked Derek walking over.

"Yeah daddy, bye Dr. Sloan" said Nicky innocently then she walked off with Derek. Mark found himself watching her walk away. _Get a hold of yourself she is 17 and Derek's daughter she is off limits_.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey you guys" said Nicky sitting at the table with Meredith and her friends.

"Mer can I talk to you for a minute" asked Derek.

"Sure" said Meredith then they walked off.

"Dude, I know you are so embarrassed, you were here yesterday talking about how sexy Derek was and he turned out to be your dad" said Alex.

"Hell yeah I was embarrassed, I'm glad he's not the one I gave my number to" said Nicky.

"If you remember, you were until I told you that he was Meredith's man" said Christina laughing.

"Oh, speaking of that I went looking for my dad in his office and heard those two going at it" said Nicky.

"Did you see anything" asked Alex.

"No I waited for the moaning to stop then knocked on the door, papers were all over the floor are they always like that" asked Nicky.

"Yeah, worst" said Izzy laughing.

"Mer and McDreamy keep them up all night" said Christina.

"I believe it, they are kind of loud" said Nicky.

Then Meredith and Derek walked back over "Iz and George, Nicky will be spending a few days with us" said Meredith.

"Oh, we can have a sleepover, we'll bake cookies and paint each other's nails" said Izzy. Nicky laughed "We can bake, but no one touches my nails, but Kim".

"Okay" said Izzy still happy.

Then Nicky's cell phone chirped "Nicky pick up" said Tony.

She pushed a button on her cell "I'm busy right now I'll talk to you later".

"Nicky why aren't you answering my calls I broke up with my girlfriend for you" said Tony.

"Look I can't talk right now" said Nicky.

"Are you with Craig" asked Tony.

"None of your business, it's over remember" said Nicky flicking her nails.

"You tell me to break up with my girlfriend I do and you break up with me days later" said Tony.

Nicky got up laughing "The chase was fun I got you, now it is not fun, you can get back with your girl now" she said walking away.

"But I love you and you said you loved me" said Tony.

"Seriously, I told you everything you wanted to hear, now stop calling and chirping me, cause you're just embarrassing yourself" said Nicky.

"You're a fucking bitch" said Tony with his voice trembling.

Nicky laughed "Oh my god, are you crying".

"Fuck you Nicky" said Tony then he hung up.

She laughed and walked back to the table and sat down. "Nicky that was mean" said Derek.

"Dad why would I want to be with a guy that would cheat on his girlfriend, besides I am too young to settle down don't worry I'm on birth control and mom told me about using condoms a while ago I'm basically an safe sex ad" said Nicky.

"Make it stop" said Derek covering his ears.

They all laughed "You should be happy that she is so informed," said Meredith.

"Thanx Blondie" said Nicky.

"So was this Tony your boyfriend" asked Derek.

"Um…I wouldn't call him that" said Nicky smiling.

"What would you call him" asked Derek.

"Dad I don't think you want to hear the answer" said Nicky.

"Yeah I do I want you to be able to talk to me" said Derek.

"Okay he was a conquest, I wanted to take him away from his girlfriend" said Nicky. "Why would you want to do that, take someone's boyfriend" asked Derek.

"Because she hurt me and I hate her she…"Nicky said starting to trail off in another language.

"Nicky, we can't understand you" said George.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I tend to do that when I'm really angry" said Nicky.

"What language was that I've never heard it before" asked Christina.

"It's Nigerian" said Derek shocked.

"Um…yeah, do you speak it" asked Nicky.

"No I can understand it a little if it is spoken slowly, but you were speaking to fast for me to keep up" said Derek.

"You speak Nigerian that is so cool" said Izzy.

"I guess, my mom forced me to learn Spanish, French, Italian and I had to learn Nigerian because we stayed there a couple years" said Nicky.

"You lived in Nigeria" asked Derek.

"Yes, mom was doing some charity work and I got dragged along, don't think I'm a bad person or anything but at 14 I hated it" said Nicky.

"I could never think you are a bad person" said Derek.

Nicky smiled at him "Thanks, so Alex I heard you gave George sif" said Nicky.

George chocked on his sandwich and Izzy patted him on the back as everyone laughed except Alex.

"It's not like it sounds" said Alex.

"I should hope not" said Nicky laughing.

"God I love her" said Christina laughing.

"Don't worry I heard the whole story, nurses here love to talk" said Nicky.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"So are you hungry, Jailbait" asked Meredith as they walked through the front door. "Yeah, I'm starving" said Nicky.

"Me too" said Derek.

"I'll order a pizza" said Meredith.

"No, steak" said Nicky.

"Um I don't think I have steak, I don't cook" said Meredith.

Nicky laughed "Seriously, well you are in luck I do and I have a car to get to the grocery store, all I need is money".

Derek pulled out his wallet and gave her one of his credit cards, "do I need to give you a limit" he asked smiling.

"No, if I wanted to go shopping I would have told you, I am just getting groceries and maybe a couple of magazines" said Nicky then she walked out the house.

About 45 minutes later she walked back in with two grocery bags "Dad can you help me with the rest of the bags" said Nicky.

"What took you so long" asked Derek.

"Grocery shopping dad" said Nicky smiling.

"You can't even say that with straight face" said Derek laughing.

"Okay I really did go to the grocery store, but there was this cute guy who worked there and we talked for a little while" said Nicky then she walked into the kitchen.

Derek brought in the other six bags "Did you really need to get this much" he asked sitting the last of the bags on the counter.

"Yeah I wanted some fettuccini, is Blondie or her friend allergic to any foods that you know of" asked Nicky handing him his credit card.

"No" said Derek.

"Good I had a bad experience with peanut oil" said Nicky as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and turning on the oven.

Derek sat at the table and talked to Nicky as she cooked "So what school do you go to" asked Derek.

"St. Mary's Catholic school" said Nicky.

"Do you like it so far" asked Derek.

"No, all the girls are snotty and conceded" said Nicky.

"So you don't have any friends" asked Derek.

"No I haven't had a female friend since 5th grade" said Nicky.

"No offense maybe it's because you are taking their boyfriends" said Derek.

"None taken, I started doing that when I turned 16, girls just didn't like me, I was pretty and well developed and girls didn't like when their boyfriends lusted over me, but I can't help it, it's genes" said Nicky smiling.

Derek laughed "So what did Tony's girlfriend do to you".

"Oh…Her and her friends told the whole school that I was pregnant, I got called to the office, they even had my mom there, I told her that I wasn't, but she still made me go to the doctor, it was so embarrassing" said Nicky.

"So you got a little revenge" asked Derek.

"Yeah and it felt good I made him dump at a party in front of everyone, and I made out with him in front of her, she even cried, they had been together four years" said Nicky smiling amused.

"Nicky that is evil and vindictive, you shouldn't be like that" said Derek.

"You don't understand, I mean, I could have just beaten her up but then I would get kicked out of school, so I did the next best thing" said Nicky.

"So what is your favorite color and food" asked Derek changing the subject.

"Um blue, but not sky blue I hate sky blue and you better not tell anyone but I love trout" said Nicky.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of" said Derek.

"How many people do you know who's favorite food is trout, dad" said Nicky.

"I love trout too, maybe you can go fishing with me sometime" said Derek.

"I'd love too" she said smiling.

"God it smells good in here" said Izzy as she and George walked into the kitchen in their scrubs.

"Thanx, you guys can go take a shower and change it will be done in about 15 minutes" said Nicky stirring her fettuccini sauce.

George and Izzy walked upstairs as Meredith walked down in a trance following the smell.

"The food smells good, I hope it is good" said Meredith scrunching her nose.

"Shut up Blondie, it will be" said Nicky sticking her tongue out at Meredith playfully. Meredith sat at the table next to Derek.

When the food was ready Nicky made everyone a plate and sat it in front of them, then she made a plate and sat down.

"Mmm" said Meredith.

"Nicky this is good" said George.

"Yeah" said Izzy her mouth fill of food.

"Thank you all" said Nicky cutting her steak.

"Nicky this really is good, I didn't know your mom could cook" said Derek.

"Oh no, I agreed to take learning to play the piano seriously if my mom let me take cooking classes, mom can't cook" said Nicky.

"Why did you want to learn to cook" asked Derek.

"To snag a husband" said Nicky. "Are you serious, you…?" Derek started to say.

"Dad I'm kidding I just love to cook, I mean look at me, I'm gorgeous and pretty girls don't need to know how to cook to snag a man, isn't that right Blondie" Nicky interrupted.

Meredith smiled "Yep".

Izzy laughed. "I'll do the dishes, since you cooked" said Derek after they were done with dinner.

"I'll help" said Meredith smiling.

"That'll work I have a few calls to make anyway" said Nicky putting her dishes in the sink then she walked out.

"I'm going to get to bed" said Izzy.

"Me too" said George and they walked out.

"I guess it is just you and me" said Derek.

They started washing the dishes "So what do you think of Nicky" asked Derek.

"I honestly like her, she is smart, funny, and charming like her dad" said Meredith.

"You think I am charming" asked Derek smiling wrapping her arms around her.

He pressed his lips against hers; they began to make out passionately. A moan escaped Meredith's lips and Derek lifted her onto the counter and continued to kiss her as she untied his scrub pants.

He lifted her shirt over her head "But baby, I want you to break up with your girlfriend I feel bad fooling around with you so until you break up with her my panties are staying on" said Nicky opening the refrigerator and grabbing a bottled water.

Meredith quickly reached for her shirt they didn't even hear her walk in. "Sorry, don't mind me, as you were" said Nicky covering the mouth piece on her cell phone with the phone still to her ear.

"No, I'm not doing that either" said Nicky walking out.

"We have to remember that we have a teen in the house" said Derek tying his pants as Meredith got down from the counter.

"We will finish this in our room later tonight" said Meredith putting her shirt back on. "Definitely" said Derek then he placed a kiss on his lips.

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

_2 months later_

"Meredith's alarm blared and she reached and turned it off 5:45, she had 45 minutes to get dressed and make it to Seattle Grace before work. She realized that Derek wasn't in bed, he had a day off which was rare, she thought that he would sleep in. She climbed out of bed and threw on her Dartmouth T-shirt and some scrub pants and went downstairs. "Good morning" said Derek sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"No talky, I need coffee" said Meredith getting a mug. She poured a cup of coffee and took a couple of sips.

"I'm taking Nicky fishing" said Derek smiling.

"But that isn't until 2, it's five something in the morning" said Meredith.

"I know I couldn't sleep" said Derek.

"You're not nervous or anything are you, you've been around Nicky plenty of times" said Meredith.

"No, I'm not nervous I am excited" said Derek smiling.

"Okay" said Meredith running her fingers through his hair then went upstairs to get ready for work.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Derek knocked on Carmen's door and Nicky opened the door "Hey daddy" said Nicky

"Are you ready" asked Derek.

"Almost, come on in" said Nicky.

Derek finally had a free day and he was taking Nicky fishing with him. Nicky ran upstairs to put on her shoes, she went to her mom's room to let her know that Derek was there and she was leaving. She knocked and her mom didn't answer "Mom" Nicky called as she opened the door.

It was dark; she walked over to the bed and began to shake her. She felt cold and she was breathing erratically "Mom" Nicky called again.

"Dad" Nicky screamed as she turned her mom onto her back.

Derek ran to the room in record time "What's wrong" he asked.

"She is kind of cold and she is breathing weird" said Nicky panicking.

"Call 911" said Derek.

"Mom please" said Nicky.

"Nicky go" Derek yelled.

Nicky ran and got the phone and called 911. The ambulance arrived within five minutes "Please don't die mom, I need you" Nicky cried as they headed to Seattle Grace Hospital.

When they got there Nicky held her hand crying, Carmen looked at her "I…I'm…sorry…I love you" she sputtered with tears rolling down her cheek.

"Mom please" Nicky cried.

Then Carmen looked at Derek "Take…care…of…our…baby" said Carmen.

"Carmen don't talk like that, you'll be fine" said Derek.

"Liar" she said smiling.

"Mom I need you, please" said Carmen sobbing.

"Listen…to your…dad…he is a good man…Please don't…don't hate me…Pl…please…move on…I love…you….baby" said Carmen crying.

"I love you too, Mommy" said Nicky.

Then Carmen flat lined "Mom" Nicky screamed so loud the walls shook. The recistation team pushed her out of the way to try to revive her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"Time of death 2:26" said a doctor then he walked away.

"Mommy please" said Nicky climbing into her bed and hugging her limp body.

"I need you, I can't live without you, you can't leave me, I need you please don't do this to me" she cried.

"Nicky they have to take her body out of here" said Derek with tears streaming down his cheeks taking her arm.

"Don't fucking touch me" Nicky screamed and hugged on tighter to her mother.

She cried hold on to Carmen rocking her body for ten minutes "Nicky you have to…they can't leave her here like this" said Meredith who was also crying.

"I'm not leaving her…she can't be dead" Nicky cried.

"Mommy you can't leave me alone, please no" she cried.

"She is going to make herself sick, if she keeps on like this" said Christina.

Mark walked over, gave he a sedative then picked her up into his arms and she cried into his chest "Mom I don't want to live without my mom, she is my best friend, I need her, now I'm alone, I need her" Nicky cried.

"It will be okay, you are not alone we are all here for you" said Mark as she drifted off to sleep.

"Thanks Mark" said Derek with tears still rolling down his cheek.

Mark took her to a room and laid her in the bed then walked out. "She had brain cancer she was diagnosed over a year ago" said Dr. Webber.

"Are you serious" asked Derek.

"Yes, we got her history from Dr. Wilson at PPTH" said Dr. Webber.

"_Nicky don't cry over me I love you with all my heart you are my baby girl" said Carmen with a white dress on that was flowing in the wind. _

_"Mom I need you please come back" said Nicky. _

_"Nicole it was time for me to go…I know your dad will take really good care of you, don't be sad, please and don't cry I'm in a better place" said Carmen. _

_"Mom you were my best friend, I don't have anyone else" said Nicky. _

_"You have Derek and Meredith, and your baby sisters" said Carmen. _

_"Baby sisters" asked Nicky confused. _

_Carmen smiled "Take good care of them, they need you" said Carmen smiling. _

_Nicky always wanted siblings. "I have to go now, I love you baby girl" said Carmen hugging her. _

_"I love you too, mommy" said Nicky._

"Nicky, Nicky wake up" said Derek shaking her.

"Daddy" Nicky said with her eyes fluttering open.

"Yeah I'm here, you gave us a scare you have been out for almost 6 hours" said Derek. Nicky hopped up

"I saw Mom and she told me not to be sad and she loved me".

"Oh and Mer's pregnant with twins" said Nicky placing her hand on Meredith's stomach.

"Nicky I'm not pregnant" said Meredith.

"Are you sure" said Nicky smiling.

"I um…I am pretty sure" said Meredith.

"See my mom died but I'm going to be the best sister ever" said Nicky.

"I think she's gone crazy" Christina whispered to Meredith as Nicky rubbed her stomach.

"I heard that Christina, don't let Auntie Christina's dark and twistiness bother you, she just has problems" said Nicky talking in baby talk to Meredith's stomach.

"Okay Nicky, you are really creeping me out" said Meredith.

"Sorry no stress for the mom to be" said Nicky.

"I'm not pregnant, so stop" said Meredith.

"Okay, I'll stop if you do a blood test right now" said Nicky leading Meredith to a chair.

"But I'm not" said Meredith.

"Mer just humor her, please" said Derek.

"Okay" said Meredith.

"You should put your feet up, do you need anything" asked Nicky placing another chair in front of her.

"No, Nicky I am fine" said Meredith.

Derek took some of her blood "Nicky I think you should lay down a little while longer" said Derek then he walked out to the lab and came back.

"We have to design a nursery for them, and buy clothes, cute little baby clothes" Nicky went on and on.

Ten minutes had past and Derek's pager went off "The results are in, I'll be right back" he said then he walked out.

He came back in "Der go ahead and tell her that I'm not pregnant" said Meredith.

"Mer you are pregnant" said Derek smiling.

"Oh my god" said Meredith.

"What" said Christina.

"Told you" said Nicky.

"I…oh my god" Meredith repeated.

"Hey this is your big sister Nicky, I can't wait to you two come out" Nicky said to her stomach.

"Do you want something to eat, I'm going to get you something to eat, you're eating for three now" said Nicky excitedly rushing out the door.

"We're having a baby" said Derek.

"If Nicky is right like she was about Mer being pregnant you are having 2 babies" said Christina still shocked.

"Knowing she was pregnant was luck she's probably wrong about the whole twin thing" said Derek.

"Oh my god" said Meredith for the third time.

"McDreamy, I think Mer is freaking out, I'll find Nicky" said Christina then she walked out the door.

"Mer are you okay" said Derek.

"I can't, I'm too messed up I can't raise kids I don't want to mess them up" said Meredith.

"You won't they will be perfect and you will be a great mom and we'll all be there to help, you see how excited Nicky is to help" said Derek.

"Yeah I don't know if I can deal with that for nine months" said Meredith.

"I'll ask her to tone it down a little okay, she doesn't want to stress you out" said Derek.

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW. **


	6. Chapter 6

_A few weeks later_

Mark heard a knock at his door as he climbed out the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to open the door.

"Nicky what are you doing here" asked Mark.

Nicky had tears in her eyes "Can I come in".

"Sure come on in" said Mark letting her past him.

"Is everything okay" asked Mark.

"No I miss her Mark" said Nicky sitting on his bed.

"Let me put on some clothes and I'll be right back" said Mark. He grabbed a T-shirt and pants from his drawer and walked into the bathroom. He walked out minutes later and sat on the bed next to her.

"I didn't want to stress Dad and Mer out, I didn't know who else to talk to" said Nicky placing her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay, she wouldn't want you being sad like this, she loved you, you know that right" said Mark.

"Yes I know, but she was my best friend I feel like I don't have any one to talk to anymore" said Nicky.

"You can always come to me and talk anytime" said Mark.

"Really" asked Nicky looking up into his eyes.

"Of course" he said running his fingers through her hair.

Then she kissed him, Mark closed his eyes her kiss was so sweet and her lips tasted like strawberries. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Her hand reached under his shirt and stroked his chiseled chest; he climbed on top of her. She lifted his shirt over his head and continued to kiss him. Soon they were both naked and Mark was placing kisses on her chest and down her stomach as her soft moans filled the room. He moved his finger in and out of her "I want you now" she growled. He protected them then pushed himself inside her she let out at loud shriek of pleasure. He moved in and out of her as her nails raked across his back. "Harder…Mark…Harder" she screamed. He complied and she moaned out in French which drove him over the edge. "Ohhhh….shit, baby…please don't stop" she screamed. He pounded into her as he felt her body start to convulse. "Ohh...my…god…Mark" she screamed as she released. He finally let himself go "Nicky…fuck" he yelled and he grabbed her tighter as he came. He slid out of her, slipped off the condom and tossed it into the trashcan next to the bed.

"That was…" said Mark collapsing beside her trying to catch his breath.

"I know…" said Nicky breathless. They laid in silence catching their breath then Nicky got up.

"Where are you going" asked Mark.

"I have to get home before they realize I'm gone, and I need to get sleep I have school in the morning" said Nicky.

"You snuck out" asked Mark.

"Yeah, and now I have to get back" said Nicky getting dressed. She finished getting dressed and grabbed her purse.

"So are you going to be okay" asked Mark.

"What do you mean" asked Nicky confused.

"You know the mom thing" said Mark.

"Oh, I'm over my mom's death" said Nicky.

"Then why did you come here" asked Mark.

"For you, see you around Mark" said Nicky then she walked out of his hotel room.

Mark smiled, she tricked him he was impressed.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

The next morning, Nicky stood in the kitchen smiling and humming as she cooked breakfast. Meredith and Derek walked in and sat at the table Meredith looked horrible the morning sickness was finally kicking in.

Derek looked at Nicky smiling and humming "What's up with you" Derek asked Nicky as he rubbed Meredith's back.

"I'm just in a good mood" said Nicky smiling.

"What are you cooking it smells good" said Izzy walking in.

"Oh French toast, eggs, bacon, and sausage" said Nicky making them each a plate and sat it in front of them.

"I can't eat this, I am so nauseous" said Meredith.

"Oh I made you something for the nausea" said Nicky walking over to the blender she poured the content into a glass then handed it to Meredith.

It was green and it smelled bad, Meredith looked at it with a grossed out look. "Do you just want to suffer, it works I promise" said Nicky.

Meredith pinched her nose and drank it, it didn't taste that bad. "See that wasn't so bad, give it a few minutes then eat" said Nicky as she took the glass from Meredith. About five minutes later Meredith's nausea disappeared and she started to eat her food greedily, she was starving.

"What's in that" asked Derek.

"If I tell you then I have to kill you, but it is safe for the babies" said Nicky.

"Your mom gave you the recipe" asked Derek.

"No this college guy that I use to date did, he was so cute his name was um…shit…I know it started with a C, Cory maybe, anyway he wanted me to drink with him sometimes when I had to go to school the next day, so he gave me the recipe so I wouldn't be to hung over to go to school the next morning….good times" said Nicky smiling.

"You drink, you're only 18" said Derek.

"No daddy I use to, I haven't drunk in over a year, it was a phase, so Mer when do you get off" asked Nicky.

"Um 7," said Meredith.

"You will need more a little later since your nausea isn't from drinking, I'll bring you some when I get out of school" said Nicky.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Nicky came home from school and made Meredith another batch of her hangover tonic and drove over to Seattle Grace Hospital.

"Hey Christina have you seen Mer" Nicky asked.

"Oh hey Nicky…no I haven't seen her since this morning" said Christina turning to look at her.

"Thanks" said Nicky.

"Oh my god, you had sex" said Christina.

Nicky laughed "None of your business".

"Was it Craig" asked Christina.

"None of your business" said Nicky smiling.

"Now you really got me interested you never care about talking about your latest conquest" said Christina.

"I'll never tell" she said in a sing song voice as she walked away.

After about ten minutes of looking for Meredith, she decided to go to Mark's office. She went to the bathroom and combed her fingers through her hair, applied more lip smack and pulled a sucker out her purse and placed it in her mouth.

She knocked on his door "Come in" he said.

Nicky walked in and pulled the sucker out her mouth slowly "Hey Uncle Mark" she said smiling.

"That is wrong on so many levels" said Mark.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy yourself last night" said Nicky smiling then she put the sucker back into her mouth as she walked over to him.

"Aren't you a little too old to but sucking on suckers" he said.

"Why, do you have something else in mind" asked Nicky sitting on his lap.

"You're a dirty, dirty girl" said Mark.

Nicky giggled "You haven't seen anything yet".

She got on her knees and took out his penis "What are you doing" asked Mark looking down at her.

"Here hold this" said Nicky as she held out the sucker. He took it and she proceeded to give him the best oral sex he had ever had. He watched himself moved in and out her mouth as he moaned. Then he laid his head back and closed his eyes "Oh shit….fuck" he said as his body shook and he released into her mouth. She stood up swallowed it then wiped her mouth, he fixed his pants.

"You are something else, you know what we're doing is wrong" said Mark.

Nicky took her sucker back from him "Yeah, isn't it exciting" said Nicky smiling placing the sucker back in her mouth.

She walked around his desk then Derek walked in "Oh, Nicky I was looking for you, Christina told me that you were looking for Meredith".

"Yeah I was I just made a pit stop to talk to Mark" said Nicky.

"Oh, okay" said Derek.

"I'll be right out daddy, we can get something to eat, I'm starving" said Nicky.

"Sure" said Derek.

"Oh wait would you give this to Mer" Nicky asked as she handed him the thermos from Mark's desk.

"Yeah" said Derek then he walked out.

"You didn't lock the fucking door anyone could have walked in on us" said Mark.

"That makes it even more exciting" said Nicky winking at him then she walked out. Mark smiled and leaned back in his chair.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

When Nicky got to the table Meredith was drinking her tonic "So how was school" asked Derek.

"I aced my trig and Chemistry test" said Nicky smiling.

"That's good Nicky I was worried because every time I told you to study, I found you talking on the phone and reading magazines" said Derek.

"Dad, Trig and Chemistry, not hard at all I didn't need to study, when I need to study I will" said Nicky.

Then Derek's pager went off "I have to go," said Derek then he got up and walked off.

"Nicky had sex and she won't tell me who it was" said Christina.

"Christina" said Nicky.

"Why is she keeping it a secret" asked Izzy.

"Because she has something to hide" said Christina.

"You're not sleeping with your principal, are you" asked Meredith.

"My principal is a woman" said Nicky.

"So" said Alex.

"I'm not a lesbian" said Nicky louder than she intended. People turned to look and Nicky covered her face in embarrassment.

"So who are you doing" asked Christina.

"I told you that I'll never tell" said Nicky smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

"Derek walked up behind Meredith and wrapped his arms around her as she stood at the counter eating the cake Izzy baked earlier.

"Hey beautiful" he said placing kisses on her neck.

She smiled "What are you doing here I thought you had to work" said Meredith.

"My surgery was cancelled so I'm here with you" said Derek.

She turned around and kissed his lips he pulled her closer. Her belly touched his stomach "You're getting big Mer" said Derek. Meredith was four and a half months pregnant and she was showing her stomach big and round.

She gave him an evil look "Seriously, did you just call me fat".

"No…your not fat, your pregnant with my babies and" he started to say.

She stared at him "Um…I love you" said Derek.

Meredith smiled and kissed his lips "Don't ever call me fat again".

"I didn't…never mind" said Derek then he resumed to kissing her.

"Mmm, where is everyone" asked Derek.

"Um Izzy and George are on-call and if you recall Nicky left yesterday to Florida for her senior trip" said Meredith.

"So we have the house to ourselves" said Derek smiling.

"Yes what do you suppose we do" asked Meredith seductively.

"Well we haven't had sex on this counter in a while" said Derek lifting her up onto the counter.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that" said Meredith running her tongue across his bottom lip. He kissed her passionately as she ran her fingers through his dark hair.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"You sure Derek won't be worried" asked Mark.

"Mark, stop it, he thinks I am in Florida, he is probably having sex with Meredith right now, and not even thinking about me, I'll call him later tonight okay" said Nicky kissing down his bare chest.

"Okay" he said as he climbed on top of her and started to kiss her neck.

Then Nicky's cell phone rang "Mark, I have to get that" she said breathless.

"Let it go to voicemail" said Mark unzipping her jeans.

"It might be important" said Nicky pushing him up.

"It's probably just one of those bone headed boys" said Mark.

"Jealous" she said smiling as she pulled her phone out of her purse.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hey baby, I was thinking about you" said Ben.

"Bullshit, what do you want" she whined.

"I need to see you" said Ben.

"Why, sex" asked Nicky.

"No I need to talk to you" said Ben.

"Did you break up with Candy yet" she asked.

"I just…it's not that simple" said Ben.

"It is simple, if you want to be with me, get rid of her".

"Can we just talk" Ben begged.

"No, until you dump her, we have nothing to talk about, bye Ben" she said then she hung up.

"Ben is he new" asked Mark.

"There are better things we could be doing instead of talking" said Nicky.

"Yeah, but you would have to get out of those jeans" said Mark.

Nicky smiled and pushed her jeans down over her hips. "Seriously, spider man" said Mark referring to her panties.

"What spider man is sexy" she said climbing into his bed. She straddled him and leaned down to kiss his lips. He reached behind her to unhook her bra then she hopped up and ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Mark ran in behind her as she was getting up "Nicky are you okay" asked Mark.

"Mark, please make the room stop spinning" said Nicky then she fell to the floor.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Derek's cell phone rang as he laid in bed with his arm wrapped around Meredith. "Hello, he answered sleepily.

"What" he yelled which woke Meredith up.

"I'll be right there" he said then he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong" asked Meredith.

"Nicky passed out and now she is at Seattle Grace" said Derek quickly throwing on clothes not caring if they matched.

Meredith followed suit and within four minutes they were in route to the hospital. When they got there George, Mark and Izzy were waiting and showed them to her room.

"What happened I thought you were in Florida, what the hell are you doing here" Derek yelled as Nicky laid in the bed smiling at him.

"Her appendix burst, surgery went well, no complications, she just woke up about 15 minutes ago" said Izzy.

"You are so pretty like a model or something maybe a movie star" said Nicky.

"Nicky why aren't you in Florida" asked Meredith.

"I…everybody hates me".

"No they don't" said Derek.

"You don't go to school with me, you don't know how my life is" said Nicky calmly.

"What makes you think they don't like you" said Meredith.

"I just know, okay, I couldn't tell you guys that so Mark let me stay at his hotel with him" said Nicky.

"Mark you knew that she stayed here and you didn't tell me" Derek spat at him.

"Daddy, I made him promise not to tell you, he tried to convince me to go home and talk to you, but I couldn't" said Nicky.

"Why, I told you that you can talk to me about anything" said Derek.

"How was I going to tell you that all the girls hate me because I'm a whore and most of the guys hate me because I broke their hearts, I eat lunch alone no one talks to me except for a few guys but only because they want to fuck me, the only reason I even go is because I want to be a surgeon like you and mom, and the only reason I don't just end it all now is because of my little sisters, mom said they needed me, what am I going to teach them, dad, how to be sluts " said Nicky.

Everybody in the room looked at her feeling bad for her; they didn't know that she was going through all of that. She always had a smile on her face she hid all that hurt until now. "Please stop looking at me like that, that's why I didn't want to tell you" said Nicky.

"Nicky it's okay, we love you and you are going to be a great big sister" said Meredith rubbing Nicky's head.

"How do you know" asked Nicky.

"Because you love them so much already" said Meredith.

"Can I talk to Mark alone for a minute" asked Nicky.

"Sure" said Derek then they all started to pour out.

"Mark thanks for being there for her" said Derek.

"No problem" said Mark as Derek left.

"You are so full of shit" said Mark smiling.

Nicky giggled Mark had gotten to know her over the last few months; he knew that it was all an act. He knew she thought that it would be a disservice to the world for her to kill herself, and she told him about all the girls trying to be her friend because she could get into the hottest college parties.

"It got you off the hook, didn't it; dad might make me go to therapy though".

Mark laughed "Probably, but thanks I didn't know how I was going to explain that".

"So can I get a kiss for getting you out of this mess" asked Nicky smiling.

"Are you serious, we were inches from getting caught" he said.

"But I saved your ass remember, you owe me" said Nicky then she winked at him.

He looked at the door then leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss. "I'm sleepy" said Nicky closing her eyes when he pulled away.

"Okay I'll let you sleep, I'll come visit tomorrow" said Mark. But she was already sleeping lightly snoring; Mark smiled, kissed her forehead then walked out.

"She's sleeping" said Mark walking over to Derek.

"Okay" he said running his fingers through his black hair.

"She is going to be okay, both physically and mentally" said Mark.

"I just…I had no idea" said Derek.

Mark was silent "So you have a girlfriend" said Derek changing the subject.

"What…who told you that" asked Mark.

"No one I just hear that you are turning women down and that doesn't sound like the Mark Sloan I know, this woman must be pretty special" said Derek smiling.

"Yeah, she is" said Mark smiling.

"So when are we going to be able to meet this mystery girl" asked Derek.

"I don't know" said Mark. "Are you embarrassed of us" asked Derek smiling.

"No I just don't think that she feels the same about me" said Mark.

"How do you feel about her" asked Derek.

"I love her, she is sweet, fun, smart, funny, not to mention she is gorgeous" said Mark.

"Damn you got it bad, well maybe you should tell her how you feel".

"What if she doesn't feel the same way, I don't want to ruin a good thing" said Mark.

"You'll never know if she feels the same way about you if you don't talk to her" said Derek.

"Maybe I should" said Mark.


	8. Chapter 8

_Six weeks has past, Meredith is now six months pregnant. Nicky is on summer vacation before she starts college and has been spending most of her free time with Mark or at the hospital._

Nicky opened Mark's hotel room with the card he gave her and she walked in and he is in bed sleep. She sat her purse on the table and jumped onto the bed next to him "Hey, did you bring it" he mumbled not opening his eyes.

"Long night" asked Nicky picking up the remote.

"Yeah" he grumbled.

"Oh poor baby, that's what you get for drinking" said Nicky handing him a thermos full of her hangover cure as she turned on the T.V.

"Turn off that T.V." he said.

"Why, I'm bored and you're hung over, so you can't help me with my boredom" said Nicky.

"Read a fucking book or something I have plenty of them" said Mark drinking the tonic.

Nicky smiled "Okay" she said turning off the T.V.

She went to the bookshelf and looked through his books then she saw a stack of playboys and picked one off the top and joined him in bed. She opened it, it wasn't what she expected there were naked women of course but there also were a lot of good articles. Nicky laughed out loud when she read one of the comic strips.

"What are you laughing at, all my books are medical and not funny" said Mark with his eyes still closed.

"I know, but your magazines aren't" said Nicky.

He opened his eyes and saw her reading his playboy; he quickly snatched it away from her. She laughed "What you embarrassed that I found out you still service yourself".

"Service myself," said Mark laughing.

"You smell, how much liquor did you drink" asked Nicky covering her nose.

He climbed on top of her "Mark stop it you smell" Nicky laughed.

He covered her neck with kisses as she giggled and pushed him back. "Come on let's take a shower" said Mark getting up and taking her hand.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"Where is Nicky" asked Derek walking in his and Meredith's room.

"Oh she went to visit Mark, those two are really close" said Meredith.

"I'm just glad that she has someone to talk too" said Derek as he changed into his pajamas.

He climbed into bed with Meredith "Hey my little princesses" Derek said to Meredith's stomach.

"We need to think of names in three months they will be here" said Meredith.

"What about Mary-ann Shepard, for the quiet one" said Derek.

"Mary-Ann like from Gilligan's island" said Meredith laughing.

"I always liked that name" said Derek.

"Oh my god, you were serious" said Meredith.

"Do you have anything better" said Derek.

"Yes what about Katilen Michelle Shepard" said Meredith.

"Katie I like it, what about the tie-bo queen" asked Derek.

"I named one, you name the other, but we both have to agree" said Meredith.

"Okay…what about we name her Natasha" said Derek.

"I like it Natasha Elizabeth Shepard" said Meredith.

"After Nicky that is so sweet" said Derek kissing her lips.

"I'm sure Nicky will love it" said Meredith.

"Natasha and Katilen" said Derek touching her stomach.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"So I was talking to my dad and he was telling me to make sure I always call you before I come over here, because is seems that you have a new girlfriend" said Nicky smiling as she straddled him.

"And you have been turning women down because you really care about her" said Nicky.

"Yeah" said Mark.

"So does this woman have a name" asked Nicky.

"No she doesn't" said Mark with a sexy smirk on his face.

"I think she does, you know what I think her name is" she whispered in his ear.

"What" asked Mark running his fingers through her hair.

"Is it… Nicole Elizabeth Shepard" said Nicky.

"Maybe".

"You love me, you think I'm pretty, that I'm the smartest and the sweetest" Nicky sang smiling.

Mark laughed and shook his head "I love you too" said Nicky then she kissed his lips. He held her tighter and deepened the kiss and he showed her how much he loved her.

Afterwards they laid in bed catching her breath "Nicky we need to talk" said Mark.

"Okay, wuzup" she said looking into his eyes.

"I don't like the thought of other men touching you" said Mark.

"You want me, to be with you and only you" said Nicky smiling.

"Yes I am asking for a commitment, is that a problem" said Mark pulling Nicky on top of him.

"Of course not, I love you and those other guys don't matter to me, you do" said Nicky then she kissed his lips.

"Good" he said kissing her lips again.

"I really have to go" said Nicky.

"You just got here" said Mark.

"I've been here a while, baby, it's almost eleven" said Nicky.

"So, you don't have a curfew" said Mark.

"I still have to tell my dad where I am I can't tell him that I'm spending the night with you, it will sound too weird, he might get suspicious" said Nicky getting out of the bed.

"Wait I got you a present" said Mark.

"Really, what did you get me" asked Nicky hopping back into bed with him.

"Close your eyes" said Mark.

She closed her eyes; he opened her hand and placed a small box in her hand. "Now open them" said Mark.

She did and her eyes lit up when she saw the box with a pair of diamond studs inside. "Mark, you didn't have to do this" said Nicky.

"I wanted to, I love you and I want you to know that I want to give you the world" said Mark.

Nicky smiled and kissed his lips "Thank you, I love them so much".

"I knew you would" said Mark.

"And I love you" said Nicky.

"I love you too" said Mark.


	9. Chapter 9

_A few weeks later_

"Seriously that fucking therapist is getting on my nerves" said Nicky as they got redressed.

Mark laughed as he pulled up his scrub pants. "It is not funny, she's all How does that make you feel" Nicky mimicked.

"We really have to stop having sex in your office you are to loud" said Nicky.

"That's you, my dear" said Mark.

"Well I can't help it" said Nicky smiling.

He laughed "Come here I got you something".

Nicky walked over to him and sat on his lap. He reached in his desk and pulled out a long slim box, Nicky's face lit up as he handed it to her. She opened it and inside was a diamond tennis bracelet "Oh my god Mark, it is beautiful" she said quickly kissing his lips.

He took it from her and placed it on her wrist "I saw it and knew that it would look beautiful on your wrist and it matches your earrings" said Mark.

Nicky smiled and kissed his lips passionately then stood up as Nicky was putting on her shirt Derek walked in.

"Nicky what the fuck…You're fucking my daughter" Derek yelled.

Derek was too furious to deal with it right then because he felt like killing Mark, so he walked back out the door. Mark quickly put on his shirt and followed Derek. "Derek wait" Mark yelled running up and grabbing his shoulder.

Derek turned around and punched him in the face knocking him to the floor. "Shit, I guess I deserved that" said Mark getting up.

"I'm sorry" said Mark.

"You're sorry, you are fucking my 18 year old daughter and all you can say is sorry" Derek yelled.

"What else to you want me to say, I can't say it was a mistake, I love her" said Mark.

Derek's anger took over and he tackled Mark to the ground and they started fighting. "Derek, stop it" Meredith yelled.

Derek was blinded by anger and continued, he wanted to kill Mark. Then he felt himself being pulled off Mark "Daddy, stop it" said Nicky smacking him in his face.

Derek looked shocked "I love him" Nicky said running over to Mark with tears in her eyes.

She kneeled beside him and lifted his head into her lap. Everyone mouth dropped "Everyone get back to work, Shepard, Sloan, Grey and Nicole, my office now" said the chief.

"Are you okay, baby" asked Nicky as she helped Mark from the floor.

"I'm fine" he said.

They all went to Chief Webber's office, the chief sat for a minute just staring at them. "Nicky and Sloan what the hell were you thinking" asked the chief.

They just stared at him "Sloan you should know better, you are more than twice her age, how could you take advantage of her" said the chief.

"He didn't take advantage of me, I started all this" said Nicky.

"Yeah right" Derek said angrily.

"I am grown, I can make my own decisions" said Nicky.

Mark placed his hand on hers "Look I know this was wrong but I love her and we are going to be together" said Mark.

Nicky smiled at him then rolled her eyes at her dad. "Over my dead body" said Derek.

"That can be arranged, I have plenty of friends, and for the right price they can make it look like an accident" said Nicky giving him an evil look.

"Nicky stop" said Mark.

"I want you out my house, get your shit and go" Derek yelled.

"Fine" said Nicky getting up then she stormed out of the chief's office.

"Nicky wait, he didn't mean it" Meredith called after her.

Nicky stopped and turned around "No Mer, if he wants me out, I'll get out" she said crying.

"It's my house and I want you to stay" said Meredith.

"No if he can't deal with me and Mark's relationship then I don't want to be there with him" said Nicky then she walked off.

She went to Meredith's house and started to pack, then her cell phone rang, she saw that it was Mark. "Hello" she answered with his voice trembling.

"Are you okay" he asked.

"Of course not" said Nicky crying.

"Look, the chief gave us the rest of the day off, you're coming to the hotel, right" Mark asked.

"Yes, if it's okay" said Nicky.

"Of course, I'll meet you there" said Mark.

"Okay" said Nicky then she hung up.

She packed three giant suitcases and started to carry them to her car "What's going on, where are you going" asked Izzy as she walked out the kitchen and saw a suitcase in Nicky's hand.

Meredith and Derek were walking up the porch "Ask Derek" said Nicky then she went and put her last suitcase in her car.

"Nicky please call me later" Meredith called out as Nicky got in the car.

"I will" said Nicky then she started up the car and drove off.

**A/N: Okay this is the last chapter I'm writing until I get more reviews, Reviews keep me writing because I know you guys are enjoying my story. So if you hate it or especially if you love it, Please Review. :)**


End file.
